


The Secret of Life

by MothraFairy



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Bonding, Gen, Light Angst, Saccharina deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraFairy/pseuds/MothraFairy
Summary: what if Saccharina was able to meet her family when she was a little girl? it's not perfect but they're trying and in the end at least it's her's.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Saccharina was eight when she first arrived in Candia, her convent in the dairy islands had sent her there in the hope of quieting her babbles of being King Amethar’s daughter. She had been six when the twin princesses Jet and Ruby had been born and something in her heart swelled at the thought of having sisters, she could feel her magic swirl just under her skin at the thought that perhaps she could make them smile. 

The Candian nuns didn’t strike her the way the ones in the dairy island did, Saint Cirtrina’s teachings still held a high value here and Citrina had always believed in kindness and love. She was washed and clothed and fed and when she asked about the twin princesses the nuns told her what they knew. Saccharina at the very least felt somewhat safe here.

But still was the over arching feeling that just a one night journey from here was Castle Candy, was the king, was her Family. So despite the kind words and soft touches that she was finally receiving in candia Saccharina decided her family was more important.

Saccharina gathered the food she would need to make it to castle candy after dusk when the nuns had gone to their room to pray before bed, she didn’t take more than she would need though she did take a small knife with her just to be safe and headed off to meet her family. 

Saccharina walked all through the night and at dawn had made it to the edges of the farm land just outside Dulcington. She was tired and aching but her young face was pulled into a look of determination as she continued to walk. Saccharina didn’t notice the gumdrop farmer till she had tapped Saccharina on the shoulder making her jump a bit. 

“Hey darling where you heading” it was clear the farmer was concerned and looking at it from the outside it makes sense, Saccharina is only eight. Saccharina kept her head down as she responded curtly hopeing to continue her journey soon.

“Dulcington” her answer was curt but made the farmer break out into a smile.

“Well if you can wait just a bit were gonna be taking some stock down that way and you can ride the back, it’ll be much faster than walking” the farmer smiled and chuckled at Saccharina’s quick nod and showed her the cart where she could wait. 

Saccharina smiled to herself, candia had been so kind to her and her heart swelled and her magic felt warm and she couldn’t wait to meet her family for the first time. She thought about the queen of candia, Caramelinda and hoped that maybe she could be her mother too since Catherine Ghee had never wanted her.

The ride to Dulcington was mostly spend sleeping in the back of the cart that the farmer had kindly offered to let her ride in. Saccharina couldn’t believe how close she was to her family. She made sure to thank the farmers when she arrived and was buzzing with excitement as she arrived in dulcington in the late afternoon. She could hardly wait as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her toward Castle Candy. 

Sir Theobald Gumbar had not expected to find someone outside castle candy, much less to find a modest blubian dressed little girl panting on the bridge. 

“Are you lost?” theobald had never had been much for tact as he stood looking down at the young girl who couldn’t be older than ten. Saccharina looked up, her eyes full of hope and wonder and just the tiniest bit of fear and she thought carefully about what to say next. Her mind was buzzing but she slowly settled on her words. 

“I need to see King Amethar, it’s important” she knew as she said them that the guard would believe she had something different to say, perhaps something from the church but she would take what she could get. 

The knight looked Saccharina over before reaching out a hand to her and for the first time in her life Saccharina entered a castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Saccharina was brought not to the thrown room of castle candy but a smaller more comfortable room and left under the watch of servants as Sir Theobald Gumbar got his king. 

Amethar hadn’t been doing much to begin with when theobald came, none too urgently as the messenger was a very young girl and she couldn’t have come with shattering news but if it required the king’s attention he would trust the church official who sent her. 

Saccharina’s heart nearly stopped as Amethar entered the room, he was bigger than she imagined, she could feel excitement and dread swirl within her as her little hands began to shake. 

“What message do you have for the king” now Theobald was not trying to scare Saccharina but he was a lot bigger than her and when that tone was used by the nuns in the dairy islands she was about to get beat. So like any scared eight year old girl she flinched away from him and the king and his knight took a step back concern filling their thoughts slowly over taking the wonder at her message.

“My name is Saccharina Ghee” she had to take a breath to keep herself from stuttering as she looked carefully at the king no longer so sure that this would go well.  
“My mother’s name is Cathrine Ghee and she left me with the bulbian church but she did tell me about you” Saccharina chose her words carefully as she looked at the number of servants in the room with them, Amethar’s expression shifted at the mention of her mother but nobody elses did. 

Amethar scanned the young girl infront of him trying to pick up on anything that would tell him is she was actually his and Catherine’s. Her eyes caught him, the same blue, the same shape, the same freckles of gold and the way her mouth twisted and how she held herself even scared was like seeing a tiny version of himself. 

“Theobald clear the room i need to talk to Saccharina alone” Amethar's tone made Theobald bristle as he began to shoo servants away from the room, not that they needed the extra encouragment to leave.

Theobald was going to ask Amethar to if he should say but the strangely serious look in his eye told him to wait outside the door

"so Saccharina your saying your my daughter" Amethar suddenly was far less scary and sat on the floor just simply tired. Saccharina looked up at her father who had a hand on his face in shock.  
"I'm sorry I'm here but Catherine didn't want me" Saccharina's voice shook at the thought that maybe Amethar didn't want her either. Amethar didn't know what to do as he looked down at the daughter he didn't know he had and reached out to hold her. it was a solid hug, not very warm or comforting but it was from her father and that was enough for Saccharina to finally weep.

"I don't know what I'm gonna tell everyone but I'm not gonna abandon you too" Amethar spoke with a firmness in his voice that settled in Saccharina's soul with how much she suddenly believed him and her little hands held onto the fabric of his cape tightly


	3. Chapter 3

the next step was Caramelinda, more specifically Amethar was gonna have to come clean about Catherine to her which he was not excited about. 

Saccharina held his hand so incredibly tight as they began their walk. Amethar was stiff as he walked worried about how Caramelinda would react but when he looked down at Saccharina he knew his wife would be kind to her even if she was angry with him.

Saccharina had to take quick steps to keep up with Amethar as he walked with her, when she her head turned her head back Theobald Gumbar was following a few paces behind them. 

Soon enough they came to the royal bedroom's door and Amethar took a moment to smile down at his daughter hoping that he could make her feel more secure than he did in that moment. 

Amethar opened the door quickly before he lost his nerve. 

Queen Caramelinda was beautiful, Saccharina's mouth fell open as she looked at her and some part of her hoped she could look as stunning as her some day. 

Theobald closed the door behind him as he entered the room and Caramelinda's eyes snapped to the little girl holding Amethar's hand

"Amethar who is this young lady" Caramelinda's voice was light as she looked down at the little girl in front of her, unaware that she was Amethar's. Amethar floundered for a moment before Saccharina spoke.

"my name is Saccharina your Majesty" Saccharina let go of Amethar's hand to curtsy and a look of affection washed over Caramelinda. 

"She's my daughter" Amethar blurted out before he lost his nerve again.  
"what do you mean Amethar" Caramelinda's voice was full of confusion as she took a moment to look at Saccharina and she could see Amethar in her, the way she sees him in Jet and Ruby. she spoke again before Amethar could respond.

"Saccharina dear would you mind waiting outside with Theo for a moment?" her voice was still kind, Saccharina was a child and it wasn't her fault. Saccharina nodded and slowly walked outside with Theobald. 

Saccharina could hear the hushed conversation of the monarchs of Candia but couldn't quite understand what was being said. inside the room was a harsh discussion about what to do with Saccharina, both agreed they weren't sending her away but how could she stay with them without undermining their marriage. 

Soon enough the conversation settled down and Caramelinda walked out. 

"Saccharina would you please come inside" her voice was still soft when she spoke to her so Saccharina hoped she wasn't in any trouble.

Saccharina followed the queen into the bedroom leaving Theobald in the hall. Amethar was sitting at the foot of the bed where Caramelinda joined him and began to speak. 

"Saccharina now politics can be confusing" Caramelinda began and Saccharina could feel her stomach drop as she thought of being sent back to the convent, Caramelinda continued "so in order for this to work publically we'll be saying we adopted you" Saccharina was near tear when she suddenly stopped, she wasn't being sent back to the convent, she gets to stay. her blue eyes brimmed with tear looked up at Caramelinda. 

"Your not sending me back?" her voice quivered slightly as she spoke and the fainted tint of hope edged her words. Caramelinda smiled at her and unable to hold her emotions back anymore she ran into Caramelinda's arm happy tears running down her face as Caramelinda held her in a warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated for so long, I'll try to do more :D

Saccharina looked down at the toddling twins, her baby sisters with unmatched excitement.

she was so completely entrapped by the simple sentences that bubbled from Jet's little lips and the way Ruby was nearly climbing her that Saccharina completely missed the absolute fondness sinking into the very bones of Caramelinda as she looked at them play. 

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" Jet and Ruby screech in joy as they flung their little bodies into Saccharina, pulling her into easily the warmest nicest hug she had ever had and she held them just as tightly her face nestling next to Jet's. When her little sisters pulled away Saccharina felt so warm and happy she would swear that she would melt. She could feel her magic tingling under her skin and for the first time in so long Saccharina didn't attempt to push it back, and much to the delight of the twins soft twinkling lights began to scatter from Saccharina's fingers.

Saccharina couldn't find it in her to be worried about the consequences of her magic when she saw the way Jet and Ruby's faces lit up and the amazed little giggles they made as the chased the little lights around them. she could feel Caramelinda get up and her whole body tensed as she waited for the hit to land but it didn't, Caramelinda simply sat next to her on the floor and watched the twins with her. 

"would you like to take a walk with me, Saccharina?" Caramelinda's voice was soft and held none of the hidden anger she had anticipated, but years of abused did not disappear in an instant. Saccharina nodded gently as Caramelinda made slow movements to get a servant to watch the twins. she gently took Saccharina's hand in hers as walked her to a far less traveled area. Caramelinda leaned down carefully to look into Saccharina's eyes before glancing to make sure they were alone and casting a minor illusion of the first thing she thought of when she saw Saccharina's magic, Lazuli. Saccharina's eyes went wide as she watched Caramelinda's illusion come into being, and even more so when she realized she recognized it.

"that's the lady I see in mirrors" the words poured out of Saccharina with no active thought as she looked at the illusion that was no larger than two feet tall. Caramelinda's eyes watered at Saccharina's words as she dismissed the spell and pulled her close to her. 

"I hope I can teach you how to use magic, Saccharina" the sentence was simple but they both knew it held so much more weight.


End file.
